lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Orbs
Orbs are the premium currency on Loka. Orbs are used to purchase various content including Decorative Blocks, Lore Scrolls, and Stat Tracking Tools. Orbs are unique to every player and can't be traded or stolen in game. Viewing Orbs When using the command /profile in game, a window will appear that shows several items. In the center most part of the window, there will be the orb icon, which is a black and purple head shape, that when hovered over, will be information about orbs. Such information includes a players current amount of orbs, what orbs are, and a /store in game command to visit Loka's online store. When clicking on the orb icon, this will bring up a new window viewing all orb purchases currently available on Loka. Obtaining Orbs There are a few different methods of obtaining Orbs on Loka. Purchasing Purchasing orbs can be done though the Loka Store, which can be found on Loka's website, https://lokamc.com/store#, or by using the /store command in game. When the command is used, a pop up in chat with a clickable link will appear instantly once the command has be entered as shown in the picture above. There are two different options available in Loka's Store for purchasing orbs including buying different sized bundles of of orbs or becoming a Subscriber to Loka. The bundles of Orbs that are purchasable on the Loka Store are: * Orb Fragment - 500 Orbs - A perfect starting set! 4.99 * Orb Nugget - 1,100 Orbs - 100 Orbs Free (10% extra!) * Orb Chunk - 3,000 Orbs - 500 Orbs Free (20% extra!) * Orb Cluster - 6,500 Orbs - 1500 Orbs Free (30% extra!) * Cart O' Orbs - 14,000 Orbs - 4000 Orbs Free (40% extra!) Voting Another way to obtain (free) Orbs is though voting for Loka. Voting for Loka can can be done though many different Minecraft promotional websites. By using the command /vote in game, a prompt in chat will appear giving clickable links to the eligible websites for obtaining orbs. For obtaining Orbs purposes, Loka recognizes only the following three voting websites: * Minecraft servers * Minecraft HP * Minecraft Forums Voting for Loka has a very developed system which makes it unique to Loka. By using /vote in game and clicking on the View Calendar prompt in chat, a window will appear of the players monthly voting calendar. In this window, players are eligible to see daily voting rewards and how many times a player has voted. Rewards from voting can range anywhere from Orbs, Power Shards, a mending book, and titles! Voting is reset ever start of the mouth, so players need to stay diligent and on top of voting if they want to get the most amount of awards and Orbs. Prowess Prowess is a ranked point system that can be earned when winning and losing ranked battles. Players earn prowess by participating only in Ranked Potion 1v1 in arenas. Prowess is reset back to 0 at the end of every conquest cycle; The last Sunday of any given month. Viewing Prowess Players can view prowess through typing the in game commands, /profile and /pvp. Highlighting over the golden chalice will show how much prowess you have. Rewards Players can receive awards such as Orbs and custom Kill Messages depending on what tier they have made in any given month. Rewards for Prowess in any given month can be found in the table below: Spending Orbs in Game With Loka's premium currency of Orbs, a player is eligible to many different unique items, upgrades, and perks though out Loka. Decorative Blocks A purchasable item with Orbs is Decorative Blocks. These decorative players heads are purchasable in game for a player to add an extra dimension of detail to builds or towns. They can also be worn on a players head. A player can find more information about Decorative Blocks in game though /profile and clicking on the Orb icon in the center on the window. Lore Scrolls Lore Scrolls is a purchasable item in game with Orbs. Lore Scrolls are a custom feature that allows a player to inscribe history to any items permanently. Lore scrolls are also popular for adding extra some spice to a players weapon in Conquest battles aswell! A player can find more information about Lore Scrolls in game though /profile and clicking on the Orb icon in the center on the window. Stat Tracking Tools Another great purchase a player can get with Orbs is Stat Track Charges. Stat tracking is the ultimate tracking technology which gives a player the ability to track loads of stats on all Minecraft tools. A player can find more information about Lore Scrolls in game though /profile and clicking on the Orb icon in the center on the window. Account Transfer Account Transfers are purchasable though Orbs. Account transfers are for players that would like achievements, inventories, Orbs, Titles, and any other information on one player account transferred over to another. What ever the reason may be, there is a cost to the player of 500 Orbs. The transfer can be done with getting into contact with Cryptite, or any of the staff members of Loka. Renaming Towns A town owner is eligible to rename their town with a cost of 400 Orbs. When a town is in the beginning stages of being created, the town must be given a name. Once the name of the town is given, the town will automatically be created. At this point, a timer begins. If a player made any errors in the name or has cold feet about the name choice, they have a 24 hour window of changing the town name for free. To change the town name within the 24 hour period, a player must get in contact with Cryptite, or any of the staff members. Once the 24 hours has passed, it will cost a player 400 Orbs along with the approval of the name change by a staff member. To change a town name once the 24 hours has passed, a town owner must type /g rename {new name} Once the command has been typed, a prompt in chat will tell the town owner that an Admin must accept this new name before the charge of Orbs will be taken from a players account. Infinite Banner layers Players are able to create infinite banner layers on Loka through the NPC Laurel in the Aladran Town Banner room, located under the Capital Halls. When clicking on Laurel with a banner in hand, a menu will open where a player may create the custom banner. Once the player has finished and created the banner in this menu, they must shift click to confirm the purchase. The price for an infinite banner layered banner is 400 Orbs. Once the infinite banner has been purchased, the banner may not be edited unless spending another 400 orbs to edit it with Laurel again. However, the banner may copied infinitely once it has been created.